Passive mini handles are known for which the force is restored by mechanical elements (based on a spring, hydraulic brake, . . . ). It eventuates that the mechanical pieces have to be dimensioned as per the force feedback to be applied. Passive solutions are therefore of fixed design by nature. They often further present degraded precision due to wear of mechanical pieces.
Active mini handles having a control system of force law steered by control electronics are known. These active solutions have the advantage of using electromechanical elements, and offer the possibility of modifying the software which sets the force feedback to apply feedbacks of different forces.
Document FR 2 708 112 A1 describes an active solution executing control of the position of the handle relative to the force applied to the latter. With this solution, at the time when the pilot releases the handle, the value of the force sensor is at zero and therefore the current reference sent to the motor increases, causing sharp acceleration of the motor. The latter effectively provides the maximal torque at given speed to feedback to its reference position (typically to the neutral point of origin). There is therefore a risk that the feedback of the handle to the original position might not happen correctly but instead exceeds the original position or even engenders oscillations about the origin, which can prove harmful to system security.